Bubble Bath!
by linkderp9000
Summary: Fluffy Oneshot! Donnie makes Leo angry and Splinter makes them reconcile... with a bubble bath! some Leo/Don fluff with hints of Mikey/Mikey fluff! :D No incest B ) Please enjoy! :D


**Updated (^ω^)/~ **

**A/N: Hello guys! Long time no write hehehe...hehe... *looks down in shame* But I have returned! *recorded television clapping* Thank you! Thank you!  
Well, here's a one-shot I got from a plot bunny that hadn't been allowing me to sleep. Please enjoy, read, and review! :D Thanks!**

* * *

It was a serene night, and everyone in the lair appeared to be at rest. Well, almost everyone. A certain orange-clad turtle quickly moved around the lair and sneaked into the lab where his purple-clad brother had fallen asleep while working on a small project. He silently approached his bed.

Donnie was woken up by from his slumber someone nudging him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the worried face of his orange wearing brother. The lights had been turned on, making him strain his eyes a bit to see. Seeing his little brother, he quickly sat up on his office chair and looked at Mikey's face.

"Mikey, what is wrong?" he asked silently in a small daze from just having woken up. Mikey usually was one of the last ones to wake up in the mornings, so Donnie was confused.

Mikey's bright blue eyes darted around but to his brother's red-chocolate eyes, seeming to seek an answer. He appeared to be worried. Donnie quickly glanced at his nearby alarm clock to discover that it was 6 in the morning. The others would be getting up soon.

Finally, Mikey looked at his brother and spoke. "Donnie, I really need your help. I was going to go to Raph for help, but he sleeps like the dead hehe. I can't understand how his snores don't wake hi-"

Mikey's babbling was quickly cut by Donnie's tired voice, "Mikey, just tell me what's wrong. Did you do something wrong?"

Mikey took a few seconds before speaking again. "Weeell...I accidentally broke Leo's favorite porcelain cup. You know, the traditional looking one Master Splinter gave to him as a gift? I don't know what to do and I am pretty sure Leo's waking up soon because the shattering sound was pretty loud. Help pwease?" He looked intently at Donnie with his infamous pleading puppy eyes.

Donnie looked at his brother for a few seconds before giving an irritated sigh of defeat and looking down in thought. This was bad. Leo loved that cup since the day Master Splinter gave it to him. He always used it for his meditating sessions. And now that Mikey broke it he was going to be furious. He looked at Mikey once again.

"This is bad Mikey. Do you still have the remains of the cup?" Mikey nodded and showed him the remains of his big brother's cup. Fortunately, it was just split into three irregular shards, but his hope was shattered when he then remembered that they had ran out of glue and they wouldn't be going out anytime soon due to the Winter's cold temperatures. He grabbed a shard and examined it curiously. "What to do…" he thought to himself.

Donnie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sudden loud knocks on his lab door.

"Donnie, are you awake? I need to speak to you." It was Leo.

Mikey whimpered silently in the corner of Donnie's bed. "Donnie?" he silently pleaded.

Donnie's wide eyes found Mikey's. He was scared. "Don't worry Mikey. I'll think of something…" he whispered nervously. He really hoped he could think of something.

"Donnie, please open up." Leo once again said. There was a hint of distress in his big brother's calm voice.

Donnie stood up from the bed and looked at the door. "I'm going, aniki!" He said in a louder voice to assure his big brother that he was coming. He looked again at Mikey and whispered, "Hide under the bed, Mikey. I'll see what I can do." Mikey nodded solemnly and quickly crawled under the bed.

Donnie quickly hurried towards the door to meet his big brother. Still in thought, he opened it and saw his big brother's light-sapphire eyes. "Good morning, aniki!" Donnie greeted Leo with a smile.

Leo looked at Donnie and greeted back with a half-hearted smile, "Good morning, ototosan." He was worriedly looking for his favorite cup. "I was wondering if you'd seen my porcelain cup by any-" his voice abruptly stopped and eyes went wide when he noticed a shard on his little brother's left hand.

Donnie noticed with immediate realization of his careless mistake due to his state of thought. He quickly put it behind his back in an attempt at hiding it, but it was too late. He looked down with a feeling of dread creeping up inside.

Leo stared at the same spot for a few seconds before meeting his little brother's worried eyes. "Donnie...what was that?" He asked in a very silent voice. He hoped it was not what he thought. "Was that… please tell me it isn't my…" he looked at Donnie for a sign that'd give him an answer, but his little brother just looked down at the ground in silence. Leo took a step back and stared at his brother speechlessly. He'd told him how important that cup was to him, and yet there he was holding a shard of it. At last, he managed to speak again. "D-did you…" he couldn't finish the question, but his brother had understood it.

"I'm sorry, aniki…" Donnie quietly answered, still looking down and a few tears accumulating in his eyes. He managed to glance up at his big brother and noticed that he was trying not to tear up. "Aniki?" Donnie asked with unease. He felt as guilty as someone who had accidentally stepped on a puppy. Leo then intently glared at Donnie with a few tears that had escaped his blue eyes,

"Don't talk to me…" He spat out with a grave tone before shoving him, turning around and quickly heading to his room.

Donnie fell to the floor and he could just stare with tears blurring his view as his big brother loudly slammed the door. He'd rarely seen Leo cry, and now he felt immensely guilty for causing him to tear up. He wished he could just disappear right there and now. Feeling a stinging sensation in his left hand, he slowly opened it and observed it. The shard he had been holding in his left hand had made a mild puncture when he fell, allowing blood to trickle slowly out of his hand. He now felt stupid for forgetting about the shard. It wasn't a very deep puncture, so he'd just have to disinfect it and apply pressure on it. While lost in thought, he didn't notice his sensei walking towards him.

"My son? I was awoken by my sleep by a loud noise, what is wrong?" He asked calmly to his troubled looking son. He then saw that his son had quickly hidden his left hand from him, adding to his confusion.

Donnie quickly bowed after his master. "Oh! Good morning Master Splinter. Sorry, I didn't see you there." He smiled at his master in an attempt to assure him nothing was wrong. However, his master was very perceptive and had spotted his hand already.

"May I see your hand, my son?" He asked tranquilly. His son was reluctant at first but then gave to his request. Splinter saw a mildly bloody hand holding what appeared to be his oldest son's porcelain cup. However, his top priority was to attend the injury so he quickly asked his purple-clad son, "My son, we must attend to your injury right away. Follow me to the bath area and then you shall tell me what occurred here."

Donnie looked down in shame and nodded before following his master to the restroom. There he allowed his master to help tend his injury. After they finished, Master Splinter spoke,

"Now please tell me what occurred while I was asleep, my son," concern abundant in his words.

With another defeated sigh, Donnie began to tell his father what had occurred. However, he left out the part with Mikey and took the blame again.

* * *

"Is that all, my son?" Master Splinter asked. He understood what he had heard and knew exactly what to do.

"...yes, father" The little Donnie answered. He expected to be punished and he would gladly accept it. However, he was surprised by what his father said next.

"I see. Prepare the bathtub my son, I'll go ahead and to call your oldest brother," and with that, Master Splinter left.

As soon as Donnie recovered from his surprise, he began to set up the bathtub as told. He wondered if his brother would still be angry when his master returned. He surely hoped not as much…

* * *

As soon as Donnie finished, Master Splinter arrived with Leo at his side. Donnie felt nervous but knew that he needed to apologize so he looked at Leo. He didn't appear to be as angry as before and his eyes were darting around the room but at Donnie's face. Then, Master Splinter spoke,

"I shall now leave you to have a bubble bath my sons, have fun… but don't make such a mess as that when I put Mikey and Raph together. They're little tornadoes when they're together hehe..." and with that, Master Splinter left.

Donnie immediately entered the tub with a quiet and tiny giggle due to the feeling of the change of temperature on his body. He blushed a bit because he remembered Leo was still angry. "L-Leo? Do you want to join me? I mean you don't really have to…" He frowned down in embarrassment.

Leo stood there in silence for a minute as if studying the scene before him, before finally joining Donnie in his bath. As soon as Donnie saw Leo in he smiled at him. Leo's sapphire eyes opened wide because he was impressed at Donnie's preparation of the bath. Donnie had obviously prepared the bubble bath to please Leo. There were many bubbles and the bath smelled of lavender, Leo's favorite. The bath also included Leo's favorite toys, including a floating bath toy figure of Captain Ryan. Leo couldn't help but smile at the set up, but then he noticed that none of Donnie's favorite toys were here. He glanced up at Donnie's red chocolate orbs and noticed he appeared to be waiting for a reaction. He spoke quietly looking down at the bubbles, "Donnie...you shouldn't have… and where are your toys?"

Donnie beamed at Leo's remark and then frowned a bit in acknowledgement that there were none of his toys present. He smiled, "Oh! I must have forgotten them, silly me. Don't worry about them Leo, I'm fine without them."

Leo warily nodded in response, not too convinced. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Donnie broke the silence,

"W-Well...aniki," Donnie grabbed Captain Ryan on his right hand and reached out for Leo to grab it, "Would you like to play with me?" He felt a bit embarrassed for asking and expected rejection.

Leo took a few seconds to understand the request and slowly nodded when he did. He saw Donnie smiling at the response. He looked very cute when he was happy. He grabbed Captain Ryan while Donnie grabbed Dr. Mindstrong. Leo giggled a bit at Donnie's pick and Donnie blushed in response. "Hello Dr. Mindstrong, so what do you propose for the incoming alien invasion?"

Donnie smiled and nodded, still blushing a bit. "Hello Captain. I propose we attack fire with fire…" He felt excited as Leo seemed to be improving his mood.

_°˖*A while later of roleplaying*˖°_

"The alien ships have arrived , Captain!" Donnie said in a deeper impersonated voice of Dr. Mindstrong. He was enjoying playing with his big brother quite much.

"Prepare the shields, Dr.!" Leo said smiling and waiting for Donnie to play as the alien ships.

As soon as Donnie raised the ship with his other hand, Leo spotted something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Nyyyoooom! bzzt-" Donnie stopped as he noticed his brother staring his way with surprise showing in his face. "What's wrong, aniki?" he asked, worried that he'd done something wrong. Maybe it was the alien ship noises? Maybe no ship went bzzt, silly him. Or maybe the ship motion- But then he realized that Leo was staring at his left hand where he held the ship. He'd forgotten about the bandage around it and recalled not telling Leo about it. He quickly dropped the ship and hid his hand under the foamy water and behind him before looking back at his brother. He had made another stupid mistake! Oh no...

"O-ototosan, what happened to your hand?" Leo asked concerned.

"I-it's nothing aniki," Donnie replied. "I already treated it with father, so there's nothing to worry about! Honest!" Donnie smiled to reassure his brother.

But then Leo remembered that after he first saw Donnie with the shard, he had shoved him while he still held it. Maybe then…

A sudden feeling of guilt swept through Leo like a wave. Tears prickled his eyes.

It was his fault Donnie had gotten hurt.

Donnie perceived this and immediately spoke, "Aniki, it's not your fault. It's mine and anyways it's already treated for, please don't worry." He looked at his brother and he knew he wasn't fully convinced. "A-aniki… I'm so sorry for having broken your cup…" Donnie looked down with tears that had formed in his eyes running down his face. "W-will you please forgive me, aniki?" He looked up with big sad eyes at his brother. He felt sincerely sorry.

"Ototosan…" Leo tried to keep his tears from falling, but some had escaped. "There's no reason for you to lie anymore..." He saw his little brother's face go up in shock from his secret being discovered. Leo smiled a bit, "Mikey heard us quarreling in front of your room and decided to go to me and tell me the truth. By then I had calmed down and was on my way to apologize to you. I met him on my way, he told me everything, and I forgave him. After Mikey left, Master Splinter found me and brought me here to apologize." He paused so he could take a breath while trying not to let out a sob."You're a very good brother... unlike me, ototosan. Can you please forgiv-"

Before Leo could finish, a beet-red faced Donnie tackled him into a tight hug. Leo could feel new drops of liquid roll down his plastron from where Donnie's head was. "O-ototosan?"

"Aniki, I'd forgive you anytime, even if your action was worse! So there's no need for you to feel guilty! Please don't!" Donnie answered looked up from Leo's plastron, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. "Afterall, I learned how to be a good brother from the best, aniki." He gave one of the brightest smiles that he could muster up.

It was Leo's turn to blush and tears to leave from his eyes. He hugged his little brother tighter to him. "I also forgive you for lying, ototosan. I'll always try to understand the truth, remember that!"

"I love you, aniki!" Donnie said in the hug.

"I love you too, ototosan!" Leo said while warmly embracing Donnie. He could stay like that forever, he thought.

They stood like that for a while and then Leo smiled at a new idea. "How about we do something fun after this bath and practice, ototosan?" Leo asked his little brother.

"Sure thing, aniki!" Donnie giggled and managed to reply from Leo's plastron, which tickled Leo and made him laugh as well.

And so the two brothers spent the rest of their bath laughing and hugging like the cute brothers they were…

* * *

Splinter stood just outside the bathroom door and stifled a laugh. He'd heard everything from beginning to end and his heart felt like it had melted from the warmth radiating from his two little sons. Those two sure are like two peas in a pod…

Suddenly, he heard a crash from behind him and a shout from a certain volatile red-clad turtle.

"MIKEY! Wait til I get my hands on you, you little rascal!" Raphael said.

"Only if you catch me first, Raphie!" Michelangelo laughed.

Splinter saw as his son Michelangelo laughed and dashed across the lair towards the dojo, soon followed by his older brother and another crash. He sighed. Unlike his two calm sons, those two were the two violent tornadoes in a small delicate house. He silently laughed at his bad joke and went to check out what mess had occurred…

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww don't you think? Did anyone get diabetes? Ok, no just me hahaha. It was fun writing this too. NOTE: This was just the raw version of the story (a rough draft hehe) so please help me by telling me what and how I need to fix stuff. Thanks!**

**Update! I tried fixing some stuff and adding a bit more emotion to the characters! :D Sorry for being late hehehe. Thanks!**


End file.
